thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Heart
Info Name: Victoria Heart Age: 23 District: 1 Personality/ Appearance: She is very smart and extremely beautiful. She has long-flowing shoulder-length blonde hair. She dresses elegantly and charms any guy around her. She is fairly sweet to those around her. She has high regard for others and wont tear people down with hurtful cristicism even with her social status in society. She has beautiful crystal blue eyes which makes people get lost in them and makes her appearance even more angelic Background: Her mother and father provided for their daughter and in turn she decided that one day they would find somewhere, that where her parents dreams could finally be realized and be lived. She in turn slaved herself into the new district in hopes that she and her family would be given a new purpose. Alliances: The careers Tactics: She tends to look elegant and beautiful in her fighting style, she is very acrobatic and slips and spins when using her bladed fan. She uses the fan, and plays herself out like a courtesan, charming and seducing the other tributes into liking her so she can survive, she wont kill them but will instead treat them like they are still human. She will only kill when necessary, as she feels like its just cold-blooded murder if you kill them for no reason. Competitive spirit and Social Status: She doesn't like competing that much, even though she is a natural at challenges and also a very well versed person in mental inteligence and physical attentiveness. She was a well brought up girl and learned all the right lessons in life and never used any of them for greed or selfishness. She dedicated her presence in life to bring joy and peace to her family. She is very rich, but gives most of her money to the less fortunate and keeps very little for herself, if she does keep money she puts it towards making her family's dreams come true, piece by piece. Values in life: She values her family more than anything else in the world and was willing to put herself in harms way to bring them the things they have always wanted. She also values education and wan't people to know the proper way to act in society. She also values the woman that she has become, she went through too much, she basically died as a whole person and it has taken awhile for herself to come back to the old way she was. Interview status: She will charm the crowd and make the love her with her beautiful looks Games she has won: Jasmine Rosejoy/Welcome to the Survival Games: A New Breed of Games Jasmine Rosejoy/Welcome to the Survival Games: A New Breed of Games She was introduced during the arrivals, she was described to be deadly, her accesories were though to be all weapons and they described her bladed fan, saying that it would be difficult to survive. She was shown to have extreme dislike for her male companion who came with her, She had a personal though on the headmaster of the games, for him actually trying to kill one of the other tributes because of how disatrious she looked in appearance for the games. She remarked that it was sad watching them die, but since they didnt have any emotional attatchement, then it was time to train harded so that she didn't end up like the other two. She was then seen safe away in a far off lot, but was relieve no one was near by from them swimming. She listened in on one of the tributes conversations and kicked one of the tributes stomachs and jumped onto another tributes back, stabing him in the neck with her bladed fan and then kicked him in the back of his leg, crippling him. She finally took him by the neck and cut deep into his throat and killed him instantly. She was saddened when she killed her first tribute because she viewed it as it wasn't supposed to happen, but she was eventually reassured when another tribute Alexis told her that she saved her life. She smiled and then gave her a big hug. She later comforted and held Alexis when her fellow tribute died. She wakes up and then leaves Alexis and her friend Austin in peace, as technically allies. She later runs off to go on the hunt, knowing she is one of the last 10 tributes left in the game and couldn't handle the thought of having to kill one of them. She sprung into action and started attacking some of the tributes and threw her fan towards a tributes back, but another tribute tripped over her, and Victoria's fan went into the girls neck. Victoria's mouth dropped open and then she fell to the island floor, defeated. She then teamed up with Evelyn and she had her bladded fan taken away from her, it was used to stab into a tributes legs. She eventually regained her bladed fan and swung the fan deep into a tributes neck, she died quickly. She didn't look back at the corpse and instead took in that this was the final three. Victoria was attacked and then took a dagger to the stomach and then she fell over and started coughing. She was later slashed with a claw and then her and Evelyn were sent flying into a nearby wall. She tore her fan apart and threw them as loose blade and atleast six of them flew into the tribute she was against. The tribute screamed as if murdered and Victoria reached down and grabbed Evelyn. She watched as her ally detonated a bomb, which set off and destroyed the lots and they watched on in the amazement of the beauty. She then came to realization that with the other girl dead it was now just the two of them. She watched as her ally fell to the ground and then she ran over to her. She was later proclaimed the winner with Evelyn. She watched as Evelyn was healed and nodded at what the headmaster was saying. She was then regarded as a winner and she and Everlyn became close friends and we practically unseperatable after what they had gone through. She later returned to her family and she was finally able to make all her parents dreams come true with the money she earned from becoming a victor. Trivia *Victoria was actually going to be based off of Cashmere when I changed her personality to a much gentle tone *She swore that she would never kill anyone, but in turn ended up killing a few tributes Category:Victors Category:Females Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes